


What Are You Waiting For

by girl_next_door_writes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 19:13:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16898334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girl_next_door_writes/pseuds/girl_next_door_writes
Summary: There are a million reasons why getting together with Gabriel would be a terrible idea but when he crashes yet another hunt can you counter all his arguments or should you just give in?





	What Are You Waiting For

“I’ve got a bad feeling about this.” You hummed as you made your way down the dark hallway of the abandoned school behind Dean with Sam bringing up the rear.

“Really? You’re quoting Star Wars right now?” Dean rolled his eyes and huffed out a sigh. He couldn’t deny his spidey senses were tingling too but he’d wanted to use that line.

“I can’t think of a better time.” You shrug as you peer into the blackness of yet another empty classroom.

“I have no idea what you two are bickering about now but can you just not for, say, the next five minutes?” Sam sighed. You and Dean had been niggling at each other for the past few days and Sam had no idea why, wasn’t sure he wanted to know, but it was getting on his last nerve.

“I’m just saying, it’s quiet…” you began innocently only to have the elder Winchester stop dead in his tracks and glare at you.

“If you finish that sentence with ‘a little too quiet’ I swear to god…”

“Shut. Up.” The annoyance in Sams' voice had you and Dean exchange a glance which clearly stated you thought it was all the others fault. A sound like a creaking floorboard caught all your attention and within a second you were all in fighting formation.

“Well, that’s no way to greet an all-powerful being who has decided to grace you with his presence and lend a hand.” You all relaxed slightly as the sarcastic tones of Gabriel bounced down the hallway. 

“Great.” Sam huffed knowing that the appearance of Gabriel on yet another hunt was not about to improve the bickering. In fact, now he thought about it, the archangel had been showing up a lot more recently and it wasn’t as if they really needed him around.

“How about Sponge Bob and Patrick take thataway and I will accompany the delightful damsel thisaway.” Gabe appeared beside you and before you could protest he had linked arms with you and was dragging you away. Looking over your shoulder you sent an apologetic glance in Deans direction before being dragged around a corner.

“What the hell was that about?” Sam raised an eyebrow as he watched you go.

“I think someone has a crush and if we don’t play this right then we are about to make a rather powerful enemy.” Dean frowned, he had tried to talk to you ever since he began to suspect Gabriel's interest might border on the romantic but you had laughed off the idea that an angel could be interested in you. He only hoped you didn’t hurt the poor guy too much with your inevitable rejection.

“So, you wanna blow this popsicle stand?” Gabe was walking backward down the hall as if there was nothing to worry about.

“Gabriel, we are in the middle of a hunt.” Your eyes darted from room to room, trying to figure out where spook central might be.

“Oh yeah, ghost in the abandoned school, very Scooby Doo. Come on, it’s just a salt and burn I’m sure dumb and dumber can handle this one without you. We could take a quick jaunt to Paris? Venice? You name it, your wish is my command.” He wheedled reminding you of a small child who craved attention.

“Right here to finish this job.” You shot back and he frowned.

“I know this beautiful white sand beach we could walk along barefoot. Just for an hour?”

“Honestly? You’re wasting your time here.” Turning from him you kicked open another door and shone your torch into yet another creepy looking classroom. Gabriel took a deep breath and straightened his posture. He was all too aware that you spent your time with people of ridiculous proportions and his vessel wasn’t as blessed height wise. Fuck it, he thought, here goes nothing.

“I’m trying to tell you that I am completely, heart-achingly, soul breakingly, head over heels in love with you.” He watched you freeze, still not facing him but your entire body had gone rigid. “I was just hoping to do that in better surroundings, maybe have a few fireworks, a little champagne.” His nerves were almost overwhelming and the urge to disappear was strong but where would he go when the only place he wanted to be was by your side. After a brief pause, you had turned and begun to move down the corridor once again almost as if he hadn’t spoken. “I said I love you.”

“This isn’t funny Gabriel. I have no idea where you are going with all this but how about you just don’t.” You shook your head and frowned and he wondered why you were so upset by this. You were the most gorgeous creature he had ever laid eyes on and smart as a whip. In fact, there were few people who could out-sass him but your wit was quick and you lived with such passion how could he not fall in love with you. The thought then crept in that maybe it was him. Sure, when you had first met he had been a bit of a douche, okay maybe a lot of a douche. And sure, he messed with the Winchesters on occasion but after that first time, he had left you out of it. Over the last few months, he had been trying to show you that he wasn’t the same coward you had first met, that you made him a better person.

“I’ll prove it to you.” He appeared in front of you, blocking your way and you huffed out an irritated sigh. “I’ve been trying to show you that I can be useful. Have I not shown up every single time you have called? Have I not been true to my word? This is an easy call. You are beautiful and clever and funny and beautiful and I’m a rather handsome and talented archangel. Sugar, we are made for each other so what’s with the hesitation?”

“Gabe. This would never work.” You were trying to keep calm, you had a job to do and each of his words felt like knives being thrust into your heart, you were so certain he was messing with you and it was just too cruel. Gabriel tilted his head and quirked an eyebrow as he studied your face.

“But you like me, I know you do, and I adore you so what won’t work?” Your eyes met his and there was nothing there but sincerity which threw you a little and you frowned.

“A human and an angel, aren’t there rules about that?”

“More like guidelines really.” He smiled softly and shrugged nonchalantly as if it was nothing when you both knew the majority of angels wouldn’t approve and the danger that would put you both in.

“It may feel good but it’s a bad idea. Like a really bad, bad…” you tailed off with a sigh as he closed the gap between you and rested his hands on your waist and the close proximity of him cut through the many reasons you knew this would be a terrible decision as your hands came up to rest on his chest.

“I’m fuzzy on the whole good/bad thing, whadda ya mean bad?” His voice was soft and inviting and the image of gingerbread houses in deep dark forests came to mind. Your head fell forward against his chest with a groan. You had been fighting your feelings for the infuriating blond for some time and it had been easy when you could convince yourself that he wasn’t interested but his grand declarations were making it more difficult to deny that you felt exactly the same way. The smug grin that appeared on his face as you looked up at him told you that the bastard was reading your thoughts again.

“What? I can’t help it when you’re practically screaming at me.” He shrugged, adopting a look of innocence. He pulled you tight against him, wrapping his arm around you and bringing his other hand up to push your hair back from your face as he gazed into your eyes. “I’m being completely honest with you here. I have been around for millennia and I have never come across a soul that sings out to me like yours. I was so lost. Well, you saw me, I’d given up and then I saw you and when I’m here with you I feel like I’m right where I’m supposed to be.” Leaning forward slightly his lips ghosted over yours and your eyes fluttered closed as you tilted your head and gave in to the inevitable. His lips were soft as he gently increased the pressure of the kiss. Your hands came up to his shoulders and your fingertips trailed to the hair at the nape of his neck causing a soft hum to fall from his lips. Feeling bold you parted your lips and glided your tongue over his lower lip. That was all it took for Gabriel to kiss you passionately, pressing you up against the wall as his tongue explored your mouth and his hands trailed over your sides, desperate to get as close to you as he possibly could. You were panting for air, your chest heaving, and yet you didn’t want the moment to end.

“When you two have quite finished we still have a job to do here.” Deans voice broke the spell and as you parted you let out a breathy laugh. “Oh, and just so you know, laughing boy, you hurt her and we’ve got an angel blade with your name on it.” Dean patted Gabe on the shoulder as he made his way passed. There were so many ways this could be bad but standing there wrapped up in Gabriel's arms, looking into those twinkly whiskey coloured eyes, you couldn’t think of a single one that would make you want to take back that kiss.


End file.
